What the Future Holds
by Chibij1s
Summary: Four years after he graduated Hogwarts, Draco has a chance encounter with an old classmate in an unusual place and a strange bond of trust forms. Rated M for language and maybe some adult themes later on.
1. The Party

A/N: This is an idea that has been in my head for quite a while… I figured I'd put it up and see what kind of reaction it gets. Let me know that you think of it. Song for this chapter is For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert.

Chapter One: The Party

Draco's POV

"God, this is lame," I said as I stood in the corner of the room at my cousins' bachelor party.

"Dude, chill, it'll get better. Look, here come the strippers!" my already slightly wasted friend Blaise said.

"Whatever," I replied, taking a sip of beer from my plastic red cup and grimacing at the horrible quality. But, Blaise was right-the strippers were here, and that helped my mood a bit. A muggle song, something like For Your Entertainment began to play. Scantily clad women strutted onto the stage in the front of the large room. Most looked sickly and thin, except for one, which looked strangely familiar. Long slightly wavy blood red hair, pale skin, chocolate brown eyes, and a killer body. The girls began to dance, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Who ya eyein' Drake?" Blaise chuckled, but I barely heard him. I unconsciously licked my lips. She tossed her hair and I sighed, imagining that hair spread out on my pillows underneath me…I shoved my cup at Blaise and walked nearer to the stage and watched. I felt an uncomfortable tightening in my pants.

A while later, she was still on my mind. Most of the other girls had already found a man who they were obviously planning on going home with. But I didn't see Red anywhere.

"Oh come on Cinn! Just find a good looking guy and have some fun tonight! Honestly, you're the best girl in the entire group! You deserve a night of fun," I heard a high pitched, annoying female voice whine.

"Look Sugar, you know how I feel about stuff like that. I'm a stripper, not a prostitute. I'm not gonna sleep with guys, no matter how much money they offer me," I heard a cross voice say.

"Oh, you're hopeless Cinnamon! The only way you're gonna survive in this world is to do 'stuff like that', as you put it!" the first voice said.

"Whatever Sugar, whatever." The girl a deduced was named Cinnamon said. Then, Red stormed past. And I realized, Red was Cinnamon.

Well.

Shit.

As I watched her walk past, I realized who she was.

She was Ginny. Fucking. Weasley.

Then I thought, _who the hell cares?_ It wasn't like I actually had anything against the Weasleys'. I only acted as I did to the Weasleys and Potter because it was what was expected of me. Now that no one cares what I do, I can treat anyone however I want. I followed her, and softly called, "Ginny," She froze and turned around slowly. And smirked.

"That's a name, and a voice, I haven't heard in a long time…" she said. "Hello Malfoy,"

"Call me Draco. We're much too old to let petty school differences make us biased against each other. But anyway, what are you doing here? I'm sure Pot- Harry doesn't appreciate the fact that his girlfriend is a stripper," I said. I glanced at her left hand. No ring. Perfect.

"Well, Draco, I haven't been Harrys' girlfriend since I was fifteen and he broke up with me to go save the world. He's actually part of the reason I became a stripper. Turns out, Molly Weasley doesn't like it when you don't do what she wants, and she wanted me to marry Harry. I didn't want to, so she got mad. We still aren't talking," She replied.

"So, where are you staying?" I asked.

"Nowhere. I got kicked out of my flat this morning," she sighed.

"Well, what's your plan for tonight?" I wondered.

"Do my job, get in my annual fight with Sugar, and get smashed." She said honestly.

I smirked, and said, "Why don't you stay at my place for a while? I've got tons of unused rooms at my manor. Just come to my place, and stay til you get back on your feet," My offer surprised me, but I wasn't about to take it back.

She smiled, and said "Okay. It can't hurt, right? I don't have a family, or a boyfriend, so…" she trailed off at the end.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You wanna leave now?" She nodded. I wrapped my arms around her, and apparated us to my manor.


	2. Ginny's Story

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to arolfe, because they are the first-and only, so far- person who put this story up on their alerts! Thank you ever so much! :D Song for this chapter is Prayer of the Refugee by Rise Against.**

Chapter Two: Ginny's Story

Ginny's POV

When we got to his manor, Draco released me and made his way to the fireplace. He snapped his fingers, and a large roaring fire appeared. I smiled and walked over to the warm flame.

"Do you have any clothing?" he asked. I shook my head. He smirked and said, "What time is it?" I glanced at the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"Two in the morning," he nodded his head.

"Too late, or, rather, too early for a quick shopping trip…you can borrow a pair of my pajamas after you shower. I'll have Twissy prepare you a room," as if it had been called, a house elf appeared.

"What room is you wanting to be cleaned up Master?" the little creature questioned.

"The one across from my chambers will be fine. Do you have any particular color scheme you prefer Ginny?" the question caught me off guard.

"Um…green and black," I answered. He quirked an eyebrow at my unexpected answer, but said nothing.

"Well, you heard her Twissy, green and black color scheme in her chambers. Oh, and one more thing," he added as the house elf was about to leave. "You and the rest of the elves are to follow Miss Weasley's orders as if they were given by me, understood?" the elf nodded. "Good. That's all," he waved the elf away.

"So, Draco, you know basically what happened to me during the years we didn't see each other. What happened to you?" I asked.

"Actually, all I know is that you and your family are no longer talking, something happened between you and Potter, and that you became a stripper. Since you have already technically started talking, you can continue your story," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"It would be easier if I started from the beginning." I took a deep breath.

"Let's go and have a seat in the front parlor, and then you can continue your story," Draco said. He led me into a large sitting room with comfortable chairs and a couch. We sat in the chairs in front of the fire. He snapped his fingers once more, and a house elf appeared with tea.

"Well, I guess I should start in my fifth year of Hogwarts," I began. And with that, I was sent on a trip down memory lane from five years ago.

"I was just fifteen years old, and had begun to get over Harry. Of course, when I finally started getting over him, he started liking me. He would glare at any of the boys who looked my way, and it appeared that he had a death wish on Dean Thomas. It got to the point that no boy wanted to be seen with me for fear of being on The Boy Who Lived's hit-list.

"Then, after that fateful quidditch match, he kissed me. I was ecstatic. I didn't care that we were completely wrong for each other. I was fifteen, and the sixteen year old that I thought I had been in love with since I was ten was finally paying attention to me. And to top it off, he was the only boy that Ron didn't flip out on when he saw us, just made playful retching sounds when we were caught kissing. Talk about biased.

"Then after Dumbledore's funeral, he broke up with me to run off to save the world. He didn't understand one important part of that damn prophecy. '_Power the Dark Lord knows not'_. Love. I thought we had it, but I was wrong.

"That summer, I was almost always locked in my room. It got to the point that I wouldn't come out for meals. '_Come on Gin,'_ the twins would say through the locked door. _'He's just a boy, for Merlin's sake!'_ I would yell, _'He wasn't just any boy! He was __**the**__ boy! Now go away before I hex you straight to hell!'_ That summer was stressed. They had lowered the magic ban to fifteen, so that more people could properly protect themselves without having to go through a trial or a hearing. Then came the talk from my father.

"'Can I come in Gin-Bug? I only want to talk Hun. I'm not here to make you come out, or to pester you. Just talk,' he said. I lifted the lock charm off of the door and opened it, then walked straight back to my bed and clutched the bright blue teddy bear that Harry had gotten me on one of our trips to Hogsmeade. Actually, it was one of the only gifts he had ever gotten me…I shook my head to clear it of the negative thoughts and focus on my father.

"'What?' I said crossly. I didn't want him to see my red puffy face and bloodshot eyes, so I hid in the corner of my bed. He came over and sat on the edge.

'Gin-Bug, I know that you're hurting, and that you're upset…I wish I could make you feel better, but what I'm about to tell you will most likely just make you feel worse,' he began. 'I know you don't want to hear it, but here's the truth of things…You and Harry are completely wrong for each other Hun,' He saw me about to interrupt, but he quickly said, 'let me finish. Now, like I said, you are completely wrong for each other. He is sort of controlling, bossy, and narrow-minded. He is biased against everyone who is different from him, and even though I love him as a son, I have to accept that.

'But Ginny, you are kind, and open hearted. You embrace everyone from every walk of life. Just think about Piper, She was in Slytherin, but you and she were still best friends, or at least, until Harry said that he didn't want you around Slytherins, so to please _him_, you stopped hanging out with her. And Dean, after Harry decided he didn't like him either.

'Think about it Hun. Harry cut you off from everyone but him and your family. He was controlling you. I don't think he did it intentionally, but he did it none the less. Now, he's gone, and personally, I don't think that you should ever let him back, but I'm not going to tell you what decisions to make. He was a stepping stone on the way to where you are heading. Just some food for thought,' Dad got up to leave. 'Oh, I almost forgot,' he handed me a huge chocolate bar from in his coat. 'For you Hun. I love you Gin-Bug,' He kissed the top of my head.

I got up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 'Love you too dad,' I said. He smiled, and then walked out the door.

"That was the last conversation that I ever had with my father. He was killed that night by a Death Eater while patrolling for the Order in Diagon Alley.

"I remember the funeral…it was terrible. My mother, the twins, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Percy, Bill, and even Charlie were all crying. I was the only person with dry eyes in the entire congregation, but that was only because I wouldn't let the tears fall. The minister finally shut up, and the family was supposed to go up to the casket to say our final goodbyes. We all had roses…

"My mother had a deep red rose, to represent their love; Harry and Hermione both had a pink rose, to show their admiration; the twins, Ron, Percy, Bill, and Charlie all had yellow roses, to represent how much dad was like a true friend to them; and I had a simple white rose, to show the purity and innocence of a love between a daughter and her father.

"We each set our roses down on top of the casket one by one, whispering good byes and I love you's.

"A few weeks after dads' death, the war ended.

"After dads' death, mum started to lose it. She became more controlling, and we were all a little afraid of her. Harry moved in with us, and started trying to get back in my good graces. I would simply ignore him every time. Then, out of the blue one day, Harry drops down on one knee, pulls out a ring, and asks me to marry him.

"I said no. Remembering what my dad had said about Harry, and realizing that he was right, I decided to not have anything more to do with him.

"Mum was outraged. We got into a huge fight over it, and finally, she yelled,

'If you do not agree to marry Harry, then you are out of this family!'

"I said, 'Fine,' packed up some clothes in a duffel bag, and ran to Luna's house.

"I stayed with Luna for the rest of that summer, even went to the Hogwarts express with her and her dad. But, when school ended, I decided that I couldn't stay with her any longer. I had a bit of money saved up, enough to pay rent on a cheap apartment for a couple months. But I needed a job, and no one was real keen on hiring me. Word had gotten around about how I had been disowned, and everyone thought that I must be a terrible person for sweet little Molly Weasley to turn her back on, so there was really only one more option. Even though it was degrading, I became a stripper.

"I was apparently really good at what I did. Business was booming, and I got paid tons. I wouldn't sleep with them though…Harry had been my first, I thought I loved him. Then along came Zacha-fucking-rias Smith.

"He came into the club I was working at, and got totally wasted. He kept coming on to me the entire night, but I kept avoiding him. I was relieved when my shift was finally over. It was the last shift of the night, and I was the last to leave. I made my way over to the apparition point behind the building.

"Smith was waiting for me. He jumped me, and raped me. Most people get weak and clumsy when they're drunk, but Smith just got stronger. I couldn't get him off of me. There was no one around to hear me screaming.

"After he left me, alone and broken, I managed to apparate to St. Mungo's. I reported him, and did a pregnancy test. Thankfully, I wasn't pregnant. I pressed charges. As far as I know, He's still in Azkaban.

"I found a different job at another club called 'Spice Girls', where everyone is named after some sort of spice or sweetener. I took on the name 'Cinnamon', and made a friend of sorts, a girl named Sugar. Not sure what her real name is. She doesn't know my real name. I don't like her, she doesn't like me, but we have to stick together, otherwise, we wouldn't be able to stay sane in that place.

"'Spice Girls' doesn't pay nearly enough, but it's the only job I can find at the moment. It was barely enough to pay my rent and by food, but I managed to scrape by. Then, for no reason at all, Rob, my landlord, decided to raise my rent by 100 galleons a month. I couldn't afford it. He kicked me out this morning. There was nothing to collect, because I had sold all of my belongings to pay last months' rent. So, I went to my show tonight, planned to get totally hammered, and taken back to the club, where they let the girls stay for the night, but only occasionally. Obviously, that didn't happen, because you showed up, and brought me here," I finished. Draco whistled lowly.

"Wow, you've really had it rough lately, haven't you? Well, it'll get better. Stay here, at the manor, with me. I'll make sure you're okay until you get back on your feet," He said, and then glanced at the clock. "It's three thirty in the morning, and I'm pretty sure your rooms are ready. Why don't you go and get cleaned up? I'll take you out shopping tomorrow…or, rather, later today," he smirked.

"Okay, I'll see you later Draco," I said, smiling. He led me to my chambers, and I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled, said good night, and walked through the door across from my own.

I walked into my chambers and didn't even glance at the decorations, just made my way to the shower, taking my clothes off as I went. I didn't look around the bathroom either. I just stepped into the stand up shower. Washed quickly, and made my way back to the bedroom. I stopped a moment to gawk at the massive bed with black sheets and pillowcases, with an emerald green comforter, before dressing in the too large flannel pajamas and climbing into bed.

It wasn't until I was drifting off to sleep that I realized that Draco hadn't told me his story.

**A/N: This chapter isn't quite as long as I wanted it to be, but it will do, I guess. . Anyway, please review, just click that button down there that says review pretty pretty please….Again, thank you arolfe, and the other 71 people who have read my story! **


	3. Day One at Malfoy Manor

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to roni2010, for being the first person to review my story! Thank you thank you thank you! :D Song for this chapter is Bad Day by Daniel Powter.**

Chapter Three: First Day at Malfoy Manor

**Ginny's POV**

I woke up very confused. I was in a huge, very comfortable bed, not my tiny lumpy mattress on the floor of my flat. Suddenly, last night came rushing back. Getting kicked out of my flat. Meeting Draco. Telling him my story. Him offering me a place to stay until I could get back on my feet. I smiled, and sat up in the bed, finally taking time to look at the decorations in my new room. I gasped.

The walls were painted a gorgeous emerald green, and the carpet was plush and black. There were two oak nightstands on either side of the bed, and a very comfortable looking chair right next to a huge picture window, with a bookshelf next to it. The bed was enormous, with a silky green canopy that I hadn't noticed the night before. I smiled and made my way to the sitting room.

It had matching walls and carpet, and a green loveseat in front of a fireplace. It had a small coffee table, and a few black velvet chairs. I decided to look at the bathroom next. For the second time that morning, I gasped.

How could I have not realized how amazing this bathroom is? It was made entirely out of black granite, with small rugs in front of the shower, sink, and the bath tub that was so big, I could probably swim laps in it. It looked almost exactly like the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts had. The multiple faucets and knobs were made of brass with little silver buttons, some saying "Hot" and "Cold"; others just had small jewels embedded in them. I smiled, then stripped and stepped in the stand-up shower. I decided to save the tub for a long bubble bath later that night.

I got out of the shower and found a soft white bathrobe. I put it on, and then realized that I had no clothes other than the outfit that I had worn at "work", and the flannel pajamas. I bit my lip, and thought for a moment. Then, I remembered my wand tucked in the tiny pocket of last night's outfit. I pulled it out, and transfigured the pajama shirt into a simple dark blue cashmere turtleneck, and the pajama pants into a long flowing black skirt. I took the heels I had worn, and made them into silver flats.

I brushed out my hair, and put it up in a clip, away from my face, and noticed a note on the nightstand.

_Ginny,_

_ Breakfast starts at six thirty in the dining room. Take all the time you wish. If you need anything, simply snap your fingers twice and Twissy will assist you the best she can._

_Draco_

I smiled, and snapped my fingers. Immediately I heard the pop of Twissy appearing.

"What is you be needing Miss?" she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Directions to the dining room," I answered, smiling.

"Follow Twissy Miss, Twissy will show you!" the tiny elf said, smiling. I had a feeling that she was the easily-excited type. She quickly walked out of the room and into the hallway. I followed. There were so many twists and turns that I was completely and totally lost and confused. Finally, we ended up in front of large double doors, ad Twissy gestured for me to walk in. I thanked her, and entered the room.

Draco was already eating, and reading the Daily Prophet. He glanced up, smiled at me, and gestured at the seat next to him. I sat down.

"Where did you get clothes?" he asked confused.

"I transfigured my…outfit," I said, blushing slightly. He scowled lightly. "So, what are we doing today?" I questioned.

"Well, we need to go to Diagon Alley to get you some clothes and whatever else you want, and I would like to give you a tour of the manor, so that you don't get lost whenever you get bored and decide to wander," He said. I nodded and began to load my plate.

When we finished eating, Draco stood and offered me his arm. I took hold of it, and he apparated us to Diagon Alley.

"Mister Malfoy!" Madame Malkin exclaimed as we entered the store. "How can I help you today?"

"Hello Madame Malkin," Draco replied. "Miss Weasley needs a new wardrobe, everything. Dress robes, casual robes, normal clothes, shirts, pants, skirts. Whatever she wants,"

"Yes sir, I'll get started on her immediately!" she exclaimed, pulling a pad of paper and a quick quotes quill out of her robe pocket. She turned to me. "Hm… now, what colors to use?" She began to examine me. "Emerald green to compliment your lovely hair… silver…blue…purple to go with your eyes…Yes, that seems about right. Selene!" I jumped a bit at her yell.

A young girl suddenly appeared in front of us. "Yes Madame Malkin?"

"Go get me robes in these colors, and be quick!" Madame Malkin said.

"Right away Madame Malkin," and with that she disappeared again.

**Draco's POV**

I surprised myself with how protective I was of Ginny, this woman that I had just become reacquainted with last night. I realized that I didn't want her to ever be hurt, or feel any type of sadness in her life ever again. It confused me greatly.

I watched as Madame Malkin helped Ginny up onto a small platform and charmed a tape measure to take her measurements. The girl Selene abruptly appeared in front of us again, pushing a rack covered in clothing.

Madame Malkin flicked her wand, and each item of clothing appeared on Ginny. A sky blue skirt, an emerald green dress…suddenly, Madame Malkin froze, and looked at me like she just realized that I was still there. She quickly snapped her fingers, and a screen appeared around Ginny. I was still preoccupied with how well that dress had looked on her.

As Ginny tried on the clothing, I thought about what she had told me the night before. I knew how close the Weasleys had been, and to lose her father, and then be rejected by the rest of her family, had to have hurt Ginny greatly.

I just couldn't believe that her brothers had left her as well. I had always assumed that she and at least the twins were inseparable. While they were in school, they were always together. She hadn't had much to do with Ron after he started dating Granger, but he still looked out for her at least. Although, now that I thought about it, they didn't seem to have much to do with each other during my last year…

Then, I began thinking about Smith. I felt a surge of hatred, and it shocked me. I hadn't ever really had anything to do with him; I didn't even know he had been arrested. I found myself hoping that if he got out of Azkaban, I was the first person that he saw so that I could kill him for hurting Ginny. Again my protectiveness shocked me, but I found that I didn't mind. Much.

After contemplating everything for a few more minutes, I came to a few conclusions:

Molly Weasley was a bitch.

The Weasley boys needed to grow some pairs.

Ginny was **not** going to be a stripper anymore.

Suddenly, Madame Malkin announced that Ginny had all of her clothes, and just needed knickers. Ginny blushed fiercely. The elder woman dragged Ginny to the lingerie section. They came back a few minutes later with a small bag. I paid for the clothing, and had it sent to the manor.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. She nodded. "What do you want to eat?"

"Um…Ice cream," she said with a small smile. I led the way to the ice cream shop.

"Get any flavor you want," She didn't even look at the menu, just automatically ordered cherry vanilla in a dish. I ordered a plain vanilla cone. Suddenly, I heard someone yell her name.

"GINNY!" She turned, startled, and froze. I looked to where she was looking, and saw the Weasley twins running towards us. I glanced over at Ginny, and was met with the sight of her face composed into an icy mask, not unlike what I always wore in my Hogwarts days.

"Hello Fred. Hello George." Her tone matched her expression. They seemed a bit taken aback by her coldness, but quickly recovered.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" One of them asked, outraged.

"I beg your pardon?" she responded.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU BEG OUR PARDON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HANGING AROUND WITH A MALFOY?" the other twin shouted at her. She stiffened.

"First of all, neither of you have any right to yell at me. You DISOWNED me, remember?" they looked properly abashed for a moment, before the indignant and shocked expressions came back. They were just about to try to interrupt, but she cut them off. "Second, even if you did have any right to yell at me, then I would tell you that I am twenty years old, not sixteen,"

"We just want what's best for you Gin. And hanging out with a Malfoy is definitely _not_ what's best for you! Besides, we miss you, and we want our little sister back. We want to be there for you again…" the first one said. Ginny chuckled darkly.

"You want to 'be there for me again'? Where were you when I had no one? Where were you when I would cry myself to sleep every single goddamn night? Where were you when I had to become a stripper because no one would hire me after hearing how I had been disowned?" Her brothers' looked scandalized. "Where were you when I came to every single one of my brothers for help, practically begging them to do something, but you all simply pushed me away?" By this time she was yelling. "But, most of all, WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU WHEN I WAS GETTING FUCKING RAPED BY ZACHARIAS SMITH BECAUSE NO ONE WAS AROUND TO HEAR ME SCREAMING FOR HELP?" she was breathing heavily, tears running down her cheeks. I slowly approached her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. She buried her face in my chest, sobbing, and I stroked her hair. I turned to her so called family.

"I think it's best if you leave now," I told them coldly, my tone filled with hate. They nodded and left. I threw some money at the stunned cashier still holding our melted ice creams, and apparated us back to my home.

We arrived in my chambers. I slowly moved Ginny to the bed and sat her down. She clung to my robes, sobbing her heart out. I held her close, making comforting noises. After a while, she began to calm down. Her sobs turned to light hiccups and I pulled away.

"Better?" I asked her as I wiped the remaining tears away. She nodded.

"Why are you being so kind to me Draco? Why are you letting me stay here with you?" she asked desperately. I looked away from her searching eyes and tried to form a reply.

"I…I don't know. I think it's because you remind me of myself. How I used to feel. Lost and alone. I know how it feels, and I don't want you to have to feel like that. No one as kind hearted, caring, and loving as you should have to feel like no one cares about them, like they have to go through life alone. How you can still hold your head up high and be proud after all you have been through amazes me… I want to learn how you can do that," I said, shocked by admission. She gave me a watery smile.

"I'm going to take a bath…thanks for everything you've done for me today," she said with a small smile. I watched her leave, her head held high, and then fell back onto the pillows groaning. '_Well Malfoy,'_ I thought, '_What the fuck are you going to do now?'_ I sighed, then made my way to my bathroom to fix my little "problem" that generally occurs to all males when holding an extremely gorgeous girl close on your bed.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, I have many, many reasons that I'm sure none of you care about. Again, HUGE thank you to roni2010, you made my frikkin day when you reviewed! This chapter is for you! :3 Also, thank you to everyone else who has read this story! You guys encourage me to write more! Also, let me know if you think that I should put this story on hold and start a new one. The new one will still be D/G, and will probably still be M (I'm not sure, I haven't even finished the 1****st**** chapter yet….). PM me if you wanna know more, and I'll send you the summary and what I have of the first chapter. Holy crap, that was a big A/N….anyway, click that little button that says review pretty pretty pretty please! I'LL BE LIKE STARFISH AND LOVE YOU FOREVER! (Brownie points to whoever tells me where that's from ;) ) well, bye! 3 **


End file.
